Until Angels Close My Eyes
by Tinyflyer02
Summary: Edited Chapter 5! It is about a girl and her brother who was dying of cancer and she meets someone unexpected. The unexpected person who treats her brother unkindly ends up falling for her. SetoxSerenity and JoeyxMai
1. Chapter 1 Serenity finds out

Until Angels Close My Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the story called Until Angels close my eyes by Lurlene McDaniel.  
  
Any Italics are thoughts ok. :)  
  
"Serenity, we need to talk."  
Serenity Wheeler turned off the television and gave her full attention to her mom. "What's up?" She knew something must be wrong because her mom seemed to be very nervous and secretive. Most of the time, she is very talkative and outspoken, but the last few days have been unlike herself. When Serenity came home from school that day, the house had been empty which is very rare because Joey was always there rummaging through the fridge for something to eat. Instead there was a note saying that Mom and Joey would be back later because she had to take him to the Turtle Game Shop which Yugi's grandpa owns and she had a meeting with an old friend plus they would be home before supper.  
Her mother sat down on the end of the sofa. "I'm sure you've noticed that things haven't been normal lately."  
"Are you and Joey having problems again?" Serenity asked, fearing that Joey would have to move again back with their abusive dad. You see Joey and Serenity were separated when their mother and father got a divorced. Her mother got Serenity and their father got Joey. Before they found out that Joey was being abused they had thought that since Joey was in a street gang that was where Joey was getting a lot of those scars and bruises. They would have never thought it was their own dad beating Joey up. One night Joey was beaten up pretty badly and he went to the hospital. They took some test and found out that Joey had bone cancer, but now he had recovered from it. From that time on he has been living with his mom and sister.  
"Yes, we're having problems," her mother said.  
"What's wrong?" Serenity's heart sank.  
Her mother stood, wrung her hands, and began to pace the living room floor. "Joey had a doctor's appointment last week. Then, today, we went back for a consultation."  
"Where is Joey anyway?" All at once Serenity realized that Joey was not in the house.  
"He's been checked into the hosptial."  
"What?" Serenity's heart began to thud. "Is he sick? What's happened?" She knew a lot about being sick. Almost the year before, Serenity had been diagnosed with a disease that made her almost blind and she had to have surgery on them. Joey had went to Duelist Kingdom, so he could try and win the amount of money for his sister's surgery, but he ended up getting 2nd place. Joey's friend, Yugi had gotten 1st place and gave the reward money to Joey for Serenity's surgery.  
"I-I never told you that Joey still has a chance of getting cancer again even though he is in remission." Said her mother.  
Serenity thought she might scream, waiting for her mother to get to the point.  
"When your brother and I started talking again he told me that he might have a serious medical condition, but we weren't for sure, so I had him tested to see if he had cancer again. My brother, your uncle, had kidney cancer and there is a possibility that your brother Joey can get that, so we went to get him checked and they found out he does have kidney cancer in one of his kidneys.  
"Cancer? Joey has cancer? What are you telling me?" Serenity's voice was trembling and her lips were quivering in fear. "Calm down, Serenity, please. The affected kidney was removed and he went through chemotherapy to destory any lingering malignant cells. He's never had another problem. So, I just assumed he was cured. You know how doctors are."  
Serenity was unable to absorb all the emotions that were shooting through her. "You're telling me that Joey Wheeler, my brother, has had cancer? Why didn't you ever tell me? I should have been told, Mother. Especially with my condition."  
"We were going to tell you. But the timing was just never right. We were going to tell you when you got back from school. We had to go to America to get the treatment done and the procedure had costed us a lot of money. We just didn't want you to be worried about your brother, so we said that we were visiting one of our friends from America. That was a week before Joey had done his quest in Duelist Kingdom and then you ended up in the hospital, so they could prep you up for surgery on your eyes."  
"My stay there in that hospital was very traumatic because I wouldn't go through the surgery until I knew that Joey was there waiting for me. I was just so scary because I had a chance that I would never see again." said Serenity.  
"We just didn't want to burden you because we wanted you to recover while Joey was getting chemo done, but now it seems as if it is coming back with vengence." said Mother.  
By now Serenity was on her feet. "Burden me? How can you say such a thing? Even if Joey didn't want to tell me, you should have told me, Mom. It was your place to tell me!" I know that you guys want to shelter me, but I am almost a woman now and I can handle it no matter what the consequences are." She looked fearfully at her mother now and said "So why is Joey in the hospital?"  
Her mother's response was "Because it appears as if it has came back."  
Serenity moved around her bedroom as if in a trance, preparing to go with her mother to the hospital to see Joey even knowing that he wouldn't want his sister seeing him in this condition. She could hear that her mother was crying in room which is down the hall. This can't be happening, she kept telling herself and she knew that Joey would be strong and determined to beat this thing.  
She stopped and looked over the City of Domino and into the cloudless sky with all the stars shining brightly. She could easily see that the sun was slowly rising in the west to reveal the skyscrapers of the inner city of Domino which was glistening. But she thought about how her and her brother used to play with the cherry blossoms when they began to fall. She just thought silently about what she was going to do and how she was going to get through this all together. She thought who could help her get the treatment that her brother needed. Then she thought about asking Seto Kaiba and maybe he might help her.  
You see after Serenity was leaving the hospital for her check up to make sure her eyes were ok. She ran right into someone and she was mumbling a sorry when she looked up to see Seto Kaiba looking down upon her. She was terriblely frightened because her brother always told her to stay away from Kaiba and never let him touch her.  
Kaiba who thought Wheeler's little was cute just looked down to see her staring right into his eyes and thinking what is he going to do with this little girl for not watching where she was going.  
"Wheeler, You need to watch where you are going" said Kaiba.

"S-Sorry, I was just trying to get home because today is My brother's birthday and I need to go home and make him a cake."

"Well, you should have paided attention on where you were going because now you are costing me time away from Mokuba. Today is his birthday also and he is getting a cast on his arm because he fell out a tree while hanging with friends. Well, I am in a generous mood (AN: Sorry if he is a little OOC.) and if you would like you and the mutt can have dinner with me and Mokuba." Besides I think Serenity I mean Wheeler is kinda cute, but her brother is always hovering over her 24/7 like a guard dog.  
"Well, Kaiba, I would have to think about it and I would have to talk with Joey."  
  
Is this good? Bad? what do you think? Do you want me to continue? Please R&R. Thanks and What do you guys think her response should be? 


	2. Chapter 2 Joey wakes up!

Thanks for the reviews and I would like to dedicate this chapter to Darkhope   
  
because she is the one who helped me co-write this chapter. So give your   
  
thanks to Darkhope too.  
  
Darkhope: Yay! I'm in this chapter! (smile)  
  
Serenity walks down the cold, creepy streets alone. She was on her way to the hospital when she suddenly saw a black limo come up by her and the window went down. "Need a lift?" Kaiba asked. Serenity was shocked to hear him asking this, but without thinking it through, she accepted  
  
his offer.  
  
"Uh sure" said Serenity. 'Why is Kaiba being so nice?' She thinks to herself. "I think he is trying to get me to go on our little dinner date with Joey, Me, Him, and Mokuba. I just want to know why."  
  
Kaiba started to think for a moment. 'Maybe if I show her I'm not as cold  
  
hearted as everyone thinks I am, then maybe I could experience this feeling called love. I know that I experienced love before, but that was just brotherly love, to Mokuba. I want to experience some true love myself, for once in my life.'  
  
The Limo finally reached the hospital. Kaiba had kinda spaced out on his  
  
thoughts. He hadn't even realized they were at the hospital. Serenity kind of spaced out as well, so she finally realized that they were at the hospital. 'I wonder how Mai is taking all of this...' She thought sadly to herself. 'I  
  
wonder how upset she is, since Joey has cancer.' "Thanks for the ride, Seto." She told Kaiba.  
  
"Did you just called Seto? No one calls me that except Mokuba, Wheeler." He replied coldly.  
  
Serenity was shocked. He was being so nice...What happened? She asked herself this many times.  
  
"Well Sor-ry! And don't call me that! I have a name! DUH!" Serenity didn't want to be dealing with his crap. Not now, not ever.  
  
"And maybe if Joey is feeling better, he will try and go to the dinner." She  
  
wasn't sure if she could get him to go. I mean, Kaiba and Joey weren't the best of friends. Kaiba scowled loudly as he walked out of the hospital door. He needed to go and work on some new duel disks for the Cherry Blossom Tournament, anyway. (AN: just made up I know that they have a cherry blossom festival so, that is what I am basing it on)  
  
She decided to go check up on her brother, when all of a sudden the doctor tells her that Joey had went into surgery, to have a mass removed from his bone on his arm. After hearing that, she goes to the waiting room to find all of Joey's friends and his girlfriend Mai, there.  
  
They all seemed to hope Joey would make it through this. Deep down inside, they knew he would. Everyone was getting ready for the doctor to come out. She finally came and asked Serenity if she could talk to her in private. Serenity agreed.   
  
The doctor lead Serenity into a small room, near Joey's. "What is this about?"  
  
Serenity asks Doctor Kajuki. (A/N: A new character for the story she is Joey's doctor and she might appear from time to time. )  
  
"Well his surgery went well, but he fell into a coma and there is a possibility  
  
that he might never wake up." she said sadly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Serenity cried. "BUT ISN'T THERE ANYTHING MORE YOU CAN DO!?"  
  
Doctor Kajuki shook her head. "He is in God's hands now...I'm sorry. All we can do is pray."  
  
Serenity walked out of the room in tears. To her surprise, everyone rushed over to her and asked what was wrong.   
  
"Joey's in a coma! And there is a chance he wo-on't wa-wake u-up!" She trembled. Yugi tried to calm her down, but was unsuccessful. "Serenity, Joey is going to be okay because you know how determined he gets when he has you and Mai by his side" said Yugi.  
  
"WHAT!?" Mai screamed as tears started to pour down her cheeks. "That's not fair...." She sobbed. Mai thought about all they had been through together. Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, etc....Even their first kiss.   
  
Now, everyone was crying and was trying to get Mai to calm down. So, Serenity with tears in her eyes walked over to Mai and told her "That she will talk with the doctor and see if she could let her go visit Joey even though she really isn't related"  
  
"Mai, I know that Joey loves you and he wants you by his side, so why don't you go visit him. He is in room 235 k? I think that you and him should have some alone time. I will be up there later." said Serenity.  
  
Mai is walking down the hospital hallway when she finally sees Joey just lying there just motionless. Mai ran up next to his bed and was thinking 'Joey, why are you doing this to me? I don't even think I deserve you, and now look you in a hospital bed fighting for your life. Joey, I would feel so empty with you not by my side. A tear is slipping down her face on to Joey's motionless face when all of a sudden his eyes start to flutter. His eyes are wide with a toothy grin on his face.  
  
"Joseph, You're awake oh my gosh I love you so much" said Mai while she is hugging him too.   
  
"I thought you were going to die on me and I would never see you again" said Mai with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I need to tell the others that you are awake" Said Mai as she was getting   
  
"N-n-o not yet because I want to spend some time with you before everyone comes in here. You know when I was in my coma all could think was about you, Mai. I really love you Mai and I would do anything for ya."  
  
Mean while Serenity is looking for the others when again she runs into the famous Seto Kaiba.  
  
"So, What has the mutt said?" Said Seto.  
  
"Well, Joey was in a coma when I last checked, so I don't know and Why are you here? said Serenity.  
  
"My stupid maid tripped over a shoe and fell face first into a cabinet, so she is getting her head checked out to make sure there isn't any damage to her skull you know?" said Seto.  
  
All of a sudden Mobuka runs to Seto and sees that he was talking to a pretty girl.  
  
"Seto, who was this pretty girl you are talking to? Was that Joey's sister Serenity?" said Mobuka.  
  
"Yes, Mokuba that was the mutt's sister" said Seto.  
  
"Well, I think she is very pretty and I say Seto I think that you need a girlfriend." said Mokuba.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Serenity?" said Mokuba.  
  
"No, absolutely not because I would never date a Wheeler" said Seto.   
  
'Anyway she would never want a cold hearted jerk like me' thought Seto.  
  
"Whatever Seto" said Mokuba. He is secretly thinking how I am going to get them together.  
  
So what is Mobuka going to do? Will Serenity find out that her brother is now awake? If anyone has an idea on what should happen next just say what you want in the review. Give a big thanks to Darkhope for helping me. Well, I better get back to work. Later everyone 


	3. Revised Chapter 3 Everyone finds out!

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.   
  
Would have written this earlier, but I was sick the other day and slept most of the day. But I am feeling so much better today.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Serenity was on her way to see if her brother was awake because the nurse had told her that he was awake, so she quietly crept toward his room. When she got there she saw that Joey and Mai were talking, so she decides to leave them in a loving moment.  
  
"Joey, I am glad that you are okay, but I really should tell Serenity that you are awake." said Mai.  
  
"Ok." said Joey.  
  
So, Mai gave Joey a sweet and tender kiss before she left to find Serenity and tell her that Joey is awake now. So, when Mai found Serenity, she told her that she was glad that she was there for Joey when he woke up and then she gave Mai a hug and told her to tell the others that Joey was awake.  
  
Serenity ran up to Joey's room and gave him a big hug and then she broke down and cried, but her brother just started to rub her back to calm her down. Until finally she said who was crying at the time. "Oh,Joey, I am glad that you are awake because I thought I was going to lose you, big brother. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."  
  
Joey just looked at his baby sister and he began to wipe away her flowing tears off of her face and he said with tears glistening in his eyes. "Serenity, it would take a lot to get rid of me, so don't worry about me because I will always be with you, no matter what happens and always remember that I love you, sis, and I will always will protect ya."   
  
"Oh, big brother, I will always love you, too and I will always remember that because of what you have done for me and everything like that. You know that I will always be there for you." said Serenity with a few tears still coming down her face.  
  
"Yeah." said Joey.  
  
"I can't wait for you to marry Mai" said Serenity with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Shh! Sis, nobody is suppose to know that I am going to propose to her the minute that I get out off this hospital. Before I do I need to get everything ready, so don't be going and telling her ok? said Joey.  
  
"Alright, Joey, I promise I won't tell her and I will acted suprised when she tells me though." said Serenity.'Everyone already knows that you're going to ask her to marry her except herself. I just can't wait for someone to ask me to marry me.' Maybe Seto will be my groom and I can picture now we will have big wedding with cherry blossoms and azalias which everyone.' Stupid I should be thinking about Kaiba because he is nothing, but a jerk. No he is a sexy jerk. Oh I wish he would get out of my head.'  
  
Now, we will see how Mai is telling the others.  
  
"Everyone, guess what?" said Mai.  
  
"What?" said everyone which includes Tristen, Duke, Yugi, Yami,Tea, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Marik, Yami Marik, and Isis. Everyone had sadness in their voices except for Yami Bakura and Yami Marik.  
  
"Well, Joey is awake and right now, but at the moment he is talking with Serenity, so none of you guys should bug them ok?" said Mai.  
  
"Okay." said everyone.   
  
No one could believe that Joey was actually awake and had suprisingly recovered very fast in only a few hours. Even Dr. Kajuki was very shocked because she has never seen anyone recover this fast from a coma.   
  
"Uh, Mai when do you think we can see Joey?" said Yugi.  
  
"Well, I think that you can see him when Serenity gets done talking with Joey." said Mai.  
  
"So, Mai, how was Joey doing?" said Tea.  
  
"He is doing a lot better now than he was before he came to the hospital." said Mai.  
  
"You know Mai you are lucky to have a guy like Joey because you can tell how much he cares for you and I don't think I will every find a guy like that." said Tea.  
  
"Yeah, I am glad that I have him because most guys just want me because of my body and I know that Joey does too, but he actually cared enough about me that he even risked his life to save mine. He realized that I was more than a beautiful body and was actually a human being with thoughts and feelings and he loves me for me which I am glad that he does." said Mai.  
  
I thought that Joey just liked you because of your body, but now I realized that he really and truly loves you from the inside out." said Tea.  
  
You know I love Joey and always will, but just think that there is a guy just waiting out there for you and you just don't even know it. Besides just always look on the bright side because when you aren't looking for love it will find you and never give up on it." said Mai with a wink.  
  
Back to Joey and Serenity  
  
Serenity was giving her brother another hug and he was slowly returning the hug, but he was a little weak from his coma. 'I'm glad that he is ok, but sometime I have to ask him about going over to Kaiba's house for Joey and Mokuba's little birthday get together.'  
  
I have noticed that Mokuba really wants Joey and I to go to his little birthday dinner and I really can't put my finger on why he even wants us to have dinner with him and Seto. I am really suprised that Mokuba actually moved back his party and Kaiba actually agreed to moving it back. He actually pleaded to Seto to get him to move his big birthday dinner because he wanted all of his friends there, so he changed it because of Joey's incident.  
  
Now to Seto and Mokuba  
  
"Hey, Seto why don't you like Serenity? said Mokuba.  
  
"Because she is a Wheeler and you know much I despise them because they are way below our social status besides why did you move your party back for them and why are you making me have dinner with the third rate duelist and his sister anyway?" said Seto.  
  
Well, it's because I think Joey and Serenity are my closest friends who actually like me for me instead of people who like me because we have money and I just think that we should invite them for dinner and maybe we could invite Yugi and the others over a sleepover possibly?" said Mokuba with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"First, are you sure that you want them over and do you really want Yugi and his little groupies over at our mansion?" said Seto with disgust. Silently he is thinking   
  
"Yes, I'm sure that I want everyone over at the mansion and I want Joey and Serenity over for dinner, so can I have sleepover Please?" said Mokuba with even bigger puppy dog eyes and a little bit of a quiver with his bottom lip. He knew that Seto couldn't resist the look.   
  
"Ok, the only reason why I am going to let you do this for one reason and it is because you and the mutt are sharing a birthday together." said Seto.  
  
"Are you even sure that Serenity I mean the mutt's sister has even agreed to come over? said Seto. 'I hope that she comes over, but she wouldn't probably won't come over because her brother hates me and the feelings are mutual.'  
  
"I don't know, maybe I should call the hospital and see if Joey has woken up yet." said Mokuba.  
  
"Better yet, Why don't we go back to the hospital and check up on them?" said Seto. 'I can't believe I said that, but I must do this for Serenity's sake I mean Mokuba's sake. I can't get that mutt's sister out of my head. I swear I wish that I could let her see the real me inside instead she sees me as a coldhearted jerk.'  
  
"Uh Seto are you there?" said Mokuba. He looked kinda worried because he has never seen his brother like that before. 'He was daydreaming which is very odd unless maybe he does like Serenity.'  
  
"Uh yeah why don't we get a move on" said Seto. Then he called for his limo driver to pull the limo up to front of the mansion.  
  
Now back to Serenity and Joey  
  
"Uh, Joey, I have a question for ya." said Serenity.  
  
"Okay sis what is the question?" said Joey.  
  
"Uh, Kaiba offered us to go to Mokuba's big birthday party and he was wondering if we could go?"said Serenity shyly.  
  
Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter even though I wrote early in the morning. What is Joey going to say to Serenity's question? Will Mokuba have everyone come over for a sleepover? Who do you want Tea to be paired with? Plz tell who you want her to be with and thanks in advance. I will say that none of the pairings so far are not going to be changed.   
  
Please give me so a couple reviews for pairings with Tea. Thanks for the reviews. I will also be gone for a few days and I should be back for weekend, so until then. Byes for now. 


	4. Chapter 4 What Joey Says

Thanks everyone for reviewing and I tried to make this a little bit longer than usual because I meant to update sooner, but I was so busy with stuff I hardly had time for myself.   
  
YAMIGIRL3- Thanks for pointing out the thing with Joey's birthday .   
  
nkitty29-I am sorry that I never responded, but as it stands Joey is going to live through the story and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Court12-Thanks for the review and thanks for the pairing too.  
  
Sorceress Vanessa-Thats ok that it is late and as the saying goes it is better late then never, but thank you for the review.   
  
MistressMoonDemon-Thanks for liking my fic and reviewing.   
  
Flame Swordswoman-Joey is going to propose, but I don't know if I am going to have him propose now or later. I am still trying to decide and thanks for reviewing my fic.  
  
yamiz-mine-Thanks for reviewing and I think the evil writer's block might have ended for now.   
  
C.R.D.SpAzZz-Thanks for reviewing. Sorry if I drove you crazy because I meant to put it up sooner, but I got sidetracked. Thanks for liking my fic too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Well, One with the Story   
  
" Well, Sis, I don't know," said Joey.  
  
" Okay Joey," said Serenity.  
  
" When is Mokuba's party?" said Joey.  
  
" In a few days, why did you ask?" said Serenity.  
  
" I'm trying to decide if we should go or not because I really don't want my little sis around Kaiba's mansion because he might be trying to trick us by having Mokuba inviting us over because he wants to stick us in the basement and lock up in dungeons. So, maybe I should see if they are going to invite the others because I ain't going going if the others ain't going." said Joey with a stern voice.  
  
" Okay, big brother, but I have to find out even if they'll even let us have the gang over first okay and Joey that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard from you." said Serenity.  
  
" But I just hope that Kaiba doesn't bother us when we are there because I don't want him near you at all. I know that I might be overly protective of you sometimes, but when it comes to Kaiba I just don't like him around you because he is so egoistic and you don't need anyone like that do you?" said Joey.   
  
" No...Joey, I don't need anyone like that." said Serenity.   
  
Now to Mokuba and Seto  
  
They have arrived at the hospital and they asked where the mutt was residing at, but the nurse who was looking through so papers didn't bother to look up and see that the CEO of Kaiba Corp was in front of her. So, sternly she said that " There can only be one visitor at a time sir." and then she heard a gruff remark like "You don't even know who I am and why are you talking to people in such a manor hmm?" said Kaiba. The nurse just looked up and started to cower in fear because she just told Seto Kaiba that he couldn't go see Joey Wheeler, so just began apologizing because she feared that Kaiba would have her fired on the spot.  
  
" Oh..Mister Kaiba...I'm very sorry that I said that to you...um.. but could you wait a second, so I can check and see if Mr. Wheeler can have any visitors at this time besides any family relations." said Nurse Sakura.  
  
"Well, go already." said Kaiba gruffly. 'Because the sooner I see this mutt the sooner I will leave.'  
  
" Okay." said Nurse Sakura who was scurrying along the hallway to the Joey Wheeler's room.  
  
Yugi and the others  
  
" Thanks, Mai, for everything that you told me." said Tea.  
  
" You're welcome besides who do you like Tea?" Mai asked quietly.  
  
" I..like....Bakura." said Tea who was blushing like a cherry and she said quietly.  
  
" What? I didn't hear could you say it a little louder." said Mai.  
  
" I said that I like Bakura, now are you satisfied?". said Tea.  
  
" Thanks, Tea. Oh before I go could you ask the others if they want to go to Mokuba's party because he told me the other day that he was having one." said Mai with a huge grin. 'I should tell Mokuba that Tea likes Bakura.'   
  
"Hey Tea, I am going to make a phone call I forgot that I need to call my parents real quick." Said Mai. 'I hope she doesn't find that I am lying to her, but I want to get them together.'  
  
"Okay, Mai, but come back when you are done...Thanks." said Tea.  
  
Tea gets everyone's attention.  
  
"Hey, everyone, I'm sorry to bring this up, but you know that dinner that Mokuba invited Serenity and Joey to....well, I found out that he is also throwing a sleepover and he was wondering if you guys wanted to come and I know for sure that Mai is going, so is anyone else?" said Tea.  
  
"Sure!" said Everyone.  
  
Back to Seto and Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba's cell phone starts to vibrate, so quickly Mokuba picks up his phone to see that it is Mai's number. He knows that it must require something with the sleepover because when Seto wasn't looking he called Mai and told her that he wants to get Seto and Serenity together and Tea with someone. He figured that Mai found out who Tea likes and that works to his advantage, but he hopes that she doesn't like his brother in that way.'  
  
"...Uh...Seto, I have got a phone that is really important, so can you want here for me before we go in and see Joey." said Mokuba.  
  
" Sure, but make it quick because I don't like being in hospitals and you know why I don't do you." said Seto. ' I remember it just like it was yesterday because It was the day that my mother and father died. It was really sad because my mom was having a hard childbirth and after she had him. She told me to promise to always take care of Mokuba and our father. Well after the doctors told My father and I that Mom had died. He went on taking care of us until I was 6 years old, but we knew that he couldn't take it anymore, so when we got back to our house he just grabbed his gun and shot himself in chest right in front of Seto and before he died he told me to always look after Mokuba and make sure that nothing ever happens to him.' Seto's eyes glossed over for a second and then they went back to normal.  
  
" Of course, big brother, I know because you have told me a hundred times, so now can I answer my call before I miss it." said Mokuba.  
  
" Okay." said Seto.  
  
Mokuba and Mai's conversation  
  
" Hey, it's me, Mokuba, so what did you find out?" said Mokuba.  
  
" Well, I found out that Tea likes Bakura and I haven't found out anything about Serenity liking Kaiba yet,but I'll keep trying k?" said Mai.  
  
" Okay, I have to try and get my brother to confess which isn't very easy, but I'll try and figure something out k?" said Mokuba.  
  
" Okay, well I better go before Tea gets suspicious and I will call you with any updates and you call me if you can get Kaiba to confess k?". Said Mai.  
  
" Bye, Mai." said Mokuba.  
  
" Bye, Mokuba." said Mai.  
  
They both hung up at the same time.  
  
Well back to Seto and Mokuba  
  
"So, who was it, Mokuba?" said Seto.  
  
"Uh..it was one of my friends Seto." said Mokuba.  
  
" Okay, Mokuba." said Seto.  
  
All of a sudden the nurse Sakura came up to them and told that they can go and see Mr. Wheeler.  
  
Now to Joey,Serenity, Seto, and Mokuba  
  
"Hey, I need to go tell the others that you're okay and they can come on in and see you k? I will be right back." said Serenity.   
  
"Okay, sis, but don't be too long." said Joey.  
  
Well all of a sudden out of nowhere Seto and Mokuba Kaiba run into Serenity.   
  
"Hey, Serenity, How's Joey doing?" said Mokuba.  
  
"Oh, Hi Mokuba and Seto...Oh Joey is doing fine and if you guys like you can visit him while I am telling the others." said Serenity. ' I can't believe he didn't yell at me for calling him "Seto" because he only lets Mokuba call him by his first name. Oh well, it was probably a fluke.'  
  
"Okay, Serenity." said Mokuba and Kaiba just nodded. 'Can't believe Serenity actually had the nerve to call me "Seto" because only Mokuba calls me that.'  
  
Mokuba just went on his way to Joey's room and Kaiba just stood there for a minute and realized that he need to talk with Serenity.  
  
Now to Seto and Serenity  
  
"Wheeler, is the mutt going to the dinner or not because if you and him are then you might want to pack some extra clothes because Mokuba's going to have a sleepover and he is going to invite Yugi and his little groupies too k?" said Seto.  
  
"Well, I..." said Serenity.  
  
"Well, just spit it out, Wheeler." said Kaiba whose voice had raised a little bit.  
  
"As I was going to say I think that Joey and I will come over as long as the gang comes over for the sleepover." said Serenity.  
  
"Thats fine with me as long as you and the mutt's friends don't bother me k?" said Seto.  
  
"Okay, bye Kaiba." said Serenity. 'Well, I better tell the others.'  
  
"Bye, Ser-I mean Wheeler." said Seto. 'I almost blew my cover, now that was close.'  
  
Serenity was thinking did Kaiba just about call me Serenity...Oh well, it must have been another fluke.   
  
After he is done talking with Serenity he just waited outside the mutt's door because he really didn't want to see the mutt until the party which is going to be in a few days.  
  
Now to Joey and Mokuba  
  
"Hey, Joey, so are you thinking about going to the sleepover after dinner?" said Mokuba.  
  
"Huh? I didn't know that you were having a sleepover and Serene and I would only go if you invite Yugi and the others." said Mokuba.  
  
"Oh, I found that I didn't tell you guys yet..but oh well because I just told ya, so will you please? Pretty Please?" said Mokuba with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Alright, Serene and I are going to stay over,but is the gang coming over?" said Joey.  
  
"As much as I know they are coming, so don't worry about that k?" said Mokuba.  
  
"Okay, Mokuba." said Joey.  
  
Well that is the end for the moment until I figure out what is going to happen next and would anyone like to help me with the next chapter if you do just email me or put in the review. Plz R&R. Thanks 


	5. Chapter 5 The day of the party

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Well, I never thought that I would get that last chapter ever done, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I will try and make this longer than I usually would because of my absence of this fic. Also, I would have wrote sooner, but one of my friends died a week ago and this last Saturday was his funeral. I was his first friend over at my high school and I am writing a poem for him and I am going to put it on fiction press sometime soon.  
  
Well on with the story and I hope you guys like it.

Well, today was the first day that Joey was going to be released, so Dr. Kajuki told Joey to be careful and not do anything that could seriously drain his energy.  
  
"Hey,doc, do you think that it is okay if I go to a party tonight?" asked Joey hoping that the response would be good.  
  
"Yes, but don't do anything that could hurt you okay?" said Dr. Kajuki who was smiling sweetly and thinking _'I think he is going to be okay, but I really don't know why he became so weak all of sudden.'  
_  
"Okay,doc, thanks for everything." said Joey who was cautiously thinking _'I need to see if Mai is here to pick me up.'  
_  
"You're welcome Joey, just don't be getting into any trouble." said Dr. Kajuki who was thinking ._'I think he is going to be okay, but I really don't know why he became so weak all of a sudden._ "Aww...Doc,I will see ya in a week. Later" said Joey as he was waving until he reached the exit of the door.  
  
Joey walked outside of the hospital to be meet up with Mai. She saw Joey and ran over to him, then gave him a huge hug. Joey said "Aww..Mai I'm okay just I hafta be careful." "Oh Joey, I am glad that you are okay. Well we better get a move on and get outta here" said Mai with a wink. "Oh, I better call Serene and tell her that I don't need a ride." said Joey.  
  
Joey called Serenity and said "Hey, sis, I thought that I would tell ya that I am coming home today and I am catching a ride with Mai, so don't worry about me. If you need anything just call me on my cell. I love ya, sis, bye."  
  
Well, Serenity was at work when all of a sudden her cell began to vibrate. She sees that Joey had called and left her a message. He was with Mai and she didn't have to worry. Her boss saw that she had her phone in her hand said "Ms. Wheeler, no cell phones are suppose to be used on work time, so put it away until you're break." "Yes, Mr. Dublin." said Serenity as she bowed her head with shame.  
  
- Now to Seto and Mokuba -  
  
"Hey, Seto, Aren't you glad that Joey is going to be coming home today and tonight he is going to be hanging out with us at the party?" said Mokuba who was overjoyed that his brother was letting Joey and his friends come over especially Serenity.  
  
"Oh, Mokuba, I am overjoyed that the mutt and his little groupies are coming over to my house tonight." said Seto with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
"Come on, Seto, you don't have to be sarcastic!" said Mokuba who was a little angered by his older brother's voice.  
  
"Okay, but if that mutt comes within 20 feet of me, I can throw him and his groupies off the premises." said Seto.  
  
"Ugh..big brother." said Mokuba rolling his eyes. Seto just chuckled and rustled his hands through his younger brother's hair. Seto was thinking _'Mokuba, what I do for you. I know that I want you to have a better life than what I had. Maybe I will confess my feelings for a certain auburned hair girl tonight_'

- Now to Yugi and the others -  
  
"Hey, guys, what do you think we should bring to Mokuba's party?"said Tea who was debating whether she should buy something for Joey or just add her name to Yugi's present. In a way, Tea has a little crush on Joey and a major crush on Bakura. She knew that Joey was with Mai, but if it wouldn't work out, then she would always be there for Joey. She cares that much for him, but she totally thinks that Bakura is a hot guy because he is so mellow and down to earth.  
  
"I don't know, but I will probably get him a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie and Joey a Red Eyes Black Dragon plushie." said Yugi who was thinking about how he believed Tea was so hot and how he wished she would feel the same way for him as he does for her.  
  
"Well, I am bringing Mokuba and Joey a free pass to my shop." said Duke, grinning.  
  
"Well, I am giving Mokuba some spins on my motorcycle and I am going to let Joey ride my motorcycle -now top that Devlin." said Tristan.  
  
"Whatever Taylor! You'll never outdo me." said Duke.  
  
"Shut up guys." said Tea who smacked the guys over the head.  
  
"Well, I am giving Joey some money to spend on anything he wants and I am giving some homemade coupons where Mokuba can call me up and I will take him anywhere he wants." said Bakura.  
  
"Hey, Bakura, if that's what you want to do , want to say it was from both of us?" said Tea who was smiling very sweetly.  
  
Suddenly,. Mai walked into Kame Game Shop where everyone was at. She asked what they were talking about before she came in. "Oh we're talking about what we are going to get Joey and Mokuba for the party tonight." said Yugi.  
  
"Oh, well, I am getting Mokuba and Joey something that they would like, so I will probably get them each a DDR and it will be from me and Serenity. Serenity doesn't know that I bought Joey and Mokuba the DDRs. Also, the reason why I didn't bring Joey with me is because he wanted to be home when Serenity got home." said Mai.  
  
- Now to Joey and Serenity and it is later that afternoon -  
  
"Ugh...I need a new job." said Serenity. She had been working for Mr. Dublin since she turned 16 this last year. She has been a secretary at his company since it started and luckily it has been good against Kaiba Corp._ 'But I don't what to leave Mr. Dublin because he is generous enough to let me have weekends off and he is a really nice guy, but he is a little hardheaded like my big brother. hee hee.'_ thought Serenity as she was driving home from work.  
  
Joey who was at home was making something to eat when the doorbell rang and he saw that it was his sister.  
  
She couldn't find her key and she hoped that Joey was home. Suddenly, Joey opened the door and greeted his sister with a huge hug. "Oh, Joey, I can't believe that you're home and I've missed you so much. "Sis, it has been only..uh...man I didn't realize that I was in the hospital for a week." said Joey. "Oh, thats okay, Joey. I still love ya, big brother." said Serenity, smiling.  
  
"Uh..Joey...What are we going to get for Mokuba? Because tonight's the party!" said Serenity.  
Well, that is where I am going to stop, but I will be writing the party parts soon. What do you think Joey and Serenity should give Mokie for his birthday party? I am drawing a blank on this part. Well, I will be writing on actual party sometime within the month. I hope you guys had a great Labor Day weekend. Plz R&R and no flames plz. Thanks and I love ya guys.


End file.
